This invention relates to pepper mills, and more particularly to a novel pepper mill end closure which is arranged to prevent undesirable discharge of ground pepper from the mill while not in use.
As is well known, conventional grinder type pepper mills are distinctly characterized by the common fault of discharging ground pepper while not in use. In ordinary use, these mills grind whole pepper corns into small particles which subsequently fall from the outfeed opening of the mill onto a desired food. However, after use, there is inevitably an amount of ground pepper, either in the form of small bits or dust, which remains clinging to various parts of the mill. Without fail this material becomes disloged and falls onto the table on which the mill is placed between uses. The resulting mess is not only unsightly, but requires constant attention in keeping the table surface clean.
The applicant is not aware of any device in the prior art which is configured integral with or adaptable to conventional pepper mills for the purpose of closing the outfeed end of the pepper mill in order to prevent undesirable spillage of ground pepper from the mill after use and during storage.